Home Movies
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: A look in the home movies of the Inoue family. A series of one shots in no paticular order ranging from when Orihime is a baby to adulthood. Lots of sibling fluff! Because there is always room for sibfluff.
1. A New Sister

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach**

The camera shook so much that it looked like the room was spinning in bland colored spirals and swirls. The woman using the camera struggles to focus the damned thing so much that it looks like she is filming a part of the Blair Witch Project. She breathes heavily into the microphone with out knowing it all the while swearing at the damned camcorder.

At length, the camera pulls into focus on a thin woman lying in bed with a little pink bundle in her arms. The woman's sweat soaked, poorly dyed platinum blonde hair is pulled back in a messy bun and her face is painted in the makeup she insisted on wearing for the past twelve hours. She looks at the camera and scowls.

"Get that damned thing out of my face, Michi." She says flatly and the camera pans to a young man with dark hair and his mother's eyes. He looks on at the little baby among the pink blankets with a look of awe and pride that his mother should have.

"Sora!" Michi calls in a nasally and drawn out voice, "What do you think of your new sister, big brother?" The camera shakes as it films Sora. It's a well known fact that "Aunt" Michi who is Sora's mother's "co-worker" had shown up drunk to see the new baby. Unlike Sora's father who didn't bother showing up at all.

"Here, Sora, take her." His mother says and passes the baby as if she is more like an overflowing bag of smelly trash than a miracle.

As soon as the baby is laid in Sora's arm he instinctively begins to sway. He says nothing as brother and sister lock eyes and get their first glance at each other. A smile spreads across his face as he whispers softly his greetings. The baby coos and he offers his new sister his finger. The baby grasps on tightly as if she never wants to let go. It is almost like a silent pack has formed between the two and the roles between the siblings is instantly defined. The baby will need him to nurture and care for her and Sora will need her to give him a reason to live and to aspire to a life better that that in which they were born into.

"Well, Sora, just like I promised, you get to name her." His mother says, "And do it quickly, the people working her have better things to do than sit on their asses and wait for you."

Sora's eyes never left the baby in his arms as he said, "Orihime." It sounds as if it is coming off of his tongue as naturally as 'hello'.

Michi zooms in to get a better shot of the baby but when she gets nothing but blanket, she tries steps closer and trips over her own feet. The camera falls with a clatter and it films the ever entertaining wall. Then Michi's painted and wrinkled face fills the camera. She swears some profanity and ends the home movie by shutting that "damned thing" off.

**A/n: Here it is! This fandom needs more sibfluff and here it is! Please tell me what you think. This fic kind of wrote itself. Unfortunately, the original got lost when my computer decided to completely shut down so I hope that this version suits! Please review.**


	2. First Day of School

Sora's laugh fills the microphone as he turned on the camcorder. Orihime sits in front of their little apartment's window in the wingback chair they had gotten on discount. She was dwarfed by the chair as her black mary-janed feet swung back and forth, never hitting the ground. She had successfully dressed herself that morning in her brand new purple jumper. But the little white bow clips in her redbrown hair was the handiwork of her brother.

"Alright, Jumping Bean," Sora laughs, "Can you tell me your name?"

Gray eyes blink, still unsure why Sora was filming and why such a question had to be asked. "Why, it's Orihime Inoue, silly!" she chirps all the while bouncing in her seat.

Sora laughs once again at his kid sister's answer and since he laughs so does she. "And what is today's date, I wonder?" Orihime tells him the date and he inwardly beams at the little girl who makes every struggle and hardship he has or ever will endure worth it. "And what is going on today, Miss Orihime Inoue?" Sora wonders, although he knows her answer.

The little girl jumps up on the chair and shouts as she hops up and down while pumping her fists, "MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOOOOOL EVER!!!!"

"And tell me, Miss Orihime, what are you going to do in school?" Her brother wonders from behind the camera.

Orihime stops, mid-fist pump and thinks with her little index finger on her chin. After a moment of debating, she resumes her bouncing. "I'm going to learn how to count and spell and read and I'm going to play with clay and listen to stories and see a doggie and color pictures and cook and play house and become a ninja and sing with teddy bears and eat ice cream… on a pirate ship!!!"

"All that, huh?"

"And MORE!!" Orihime adds, throwing her hands up to emphasize the point.

"Well then, let's not keep you here!" Sora exclaims and asks his sister to say good-bye.

"Bye! See you when I get home!"

She settles down again in the chair and Sora turns off the camera, finishing the first of what will become the traditional back to school interview.

**A/n: Yay chap 2! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
